


I carry your heart with me

by YouAreLight



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Pre52
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 布魯斯有時的做法會讓迪克感到不安，而布魯斯總是會用某個動作安撫他，迪克不知道那是什麼意思。





	I carry your heart with me

     **_他不要我了。_** 迪克將他腳更加靠攏他的身體，他彎著軀幹將額頭緊靠在膝蓋上。 ** _我讓他失望，我只會扯後腿，布魯斯不要我了。_**

    哥譚小學正值考試期，下午一點就放學了。阿爾弗雷德沒有在校門口接送迪克，當他到家時，管家也不在偌大的豪宅裡—這是當然的，他沒有跟管家說他今天會提早放學。他不想跟任何人說話，亦不想讓其他人問他發生什麼，而阿爾弗雷德有時候比蝙蝠俠更加敏銳。

     迪克躲在他房間的衣櫃裡，用棉被整個蓋住他自己。其他房間過於陌生，布魯斯的衣櫃又過於寬廣，雖然他不想躲在一個很容易被找到的地方，但是有句話說：『最危險的地方就是最安全的地方。』，他聽它的。

    話說回來了，布魯斯與阿爾弗雷德距離到家還有一段時間，迪克可以盡情地反省他的錯誤，沒有人會來理他。

    一想到這點，迪克把自己抱著更緊了。阿爾弗雷德一點到三點時會去市場，迪克對此毫無異議，但布魯斯—布魯斯一般而言這個時間點會在公司裡，如果不是知道布魯斯最近的言行，迪克不會多想—布魯斯在避開他，很明顯的。

    距離上次任務失敗是兩個禮拜以前的事了。蝙蝠俠給羅賓一個簡單的工作：監視一個地方幫派，有動靜立刻呼叫蝙蝠俠。然而，羅賓沒有聽從蝙蝠俠的命令，起碼沒有完全聽從。但迪克要為自己辯解一下，這不能怪他，他們就要逃跑了！如果羅賓不有所行動，等到蝙蝠俠出現他們就全跑了！

    羅賓沒有錯估幫派的人數，也沒有誤判他們手中的槍枝火力，但是在打倒五個敵人後，他小看了來自上面的攻擊，誰能料想到他們會僱用狙擊手呢？幸運的是，他們的頭頭肯定是為了省錢而找了地方上技術只有還可以程度的狙擊手，子彈沒有一槍直擊在他的心臟上，只有射到他的肩膀。沒死，但留了很多血，還有很痛，羅賓在第一時間沒有心思做出反擊，要不是蝙蝠俠即時到來，羅賓將成為墓碑上的名字，死因是頭擊致死。

    蝙蝠俠在看到羅賓的傷口後，就一直沉默不已，迪克本來以為明早睜開眼睛後布魯斯會給他一長串的教訓與懲罰，但他錯了。事實上，迪克在這兩周根本沒怎麼看過布魯斯，不論是早餐、午餐、晚餐、消夜布魯斯都有理由不出現在飯桌旁，更別說出去夜巡了。當早晨迪克醒來時，布魯斯就已經出門；迪克睡著後，布魯斯才回來。迪克會這麼清楚，是因為他偷偷調查過布魯斯的房間，確定家裡的主人真的有回來過。

    迪克真正確信布魯斯躲避他，是在他刻意熬夜等待布魯斯回家的時候。布魯斯一看到他還沒睡，沒等迪克打招呼，就藉口工作沒完成轉身離去。

    阿爾弗雷德一再保證不是迪克的問題，可這不重要，布魯斯連跟他在同一個房間都有困難，他怎麼保證布魯斯還要他。

    迪克任由黑暗壟罩他，頓時感到強烈的寂寞與悲傷，眼淚在迪克還沒同意前就落下。

   **_格雷森，停下，你幾歲了？三歲嗎？_** 迪克腦中出現一道聲音，斥喝他振作。

    **_可他不要我了。_** 迪克悲哀地想，沒有擦掉眼淚 _。 **而且我才九歲，九歲哭是可以的。**_

    **_直接跳到結論，做得好，偵探—羅賓先生。不但沒腦袋，還是個愛哭鬼，怪不得你會失敗。你連簡單的監視工作都做不好。_**

**_你這樣說沒有幫助。_ **

    **_羅賓不需要被幫助，羅賓需要幫助別人。_**

**_現在沒有羅賓，只有迪克。_** 迪克擤了擤鼻涕，提醒腦中跟他對話的聲音。

    **_是啊，所以你羅賓當不好，做迪克也失敗，還能祈求什麼？得了吧，是我我也不想跟你搭伙。_**

**_嘿！你就是我，你應該要站在我這邊！_** 迪克在心中憤怒地怒吼。

    「迪克？」布魯斯的聲音從棉被外響起。

    迪克反射性地嚇了一跳，這才注意到些微的光從外圍穿透到棉被內部。布魯斯回來早太多了，這不在他的表訂計畫裡。

    「迪克，你為什麼要躲在衣櫃裡？」布魯斯問。

    迪克沒有回應，也沒有掀開他的保護罩。他聽見衣服摩擦的聲音，猜測布魯斯彎下腰半蹲在他面前。沒多久，他感覺到棉被被輕輕拉扯，他下意識地拉緊它，拉扯的力量立刻消失，但布魯斯的手指還留在原地。

    他們彼此都維持相同的動作好一陣子，沒有人打破沉默。迪克快速地把眼淚擦掉，要是布魯斯決定強行掀開棉被，布魯斯就會發現他在哭，他不要布魯斯覺得他懦弱。

    「…迪克，發生什麼事了？」布魯斯的聲音充滿了遲疑。

    迪克不禁皺眉。這太奇怪了，布魯斯從不對任何事情遲疑，他總是很有自信，把握住說話的主導權，不會像現在，像是—像是—他有什麼想說的可有個大青蛙卡在他肚子裡阻止了他。

    「迪克？」

    **_你不要我了。_** 迪克感覺到眼淚再一次地聚集在他的眼角。 ** _喔不，別在布魯斯面前，別。_**

他需要理性地處理，如果他想要證明他還是有用處的，他不能只是嚎啕大哭，期望對方接受他的任性，這不是成熟的人會做的事。

    **_你已經哭過了，現在，像個男人一樣，格雷森。_**

「你需要我嗎？」迪克想要裝出若無其事的樣子，就像他只是問他數學根號怎麼處理，但他哽咽的聲音背叛了他。 ** _蠢迪克，蠢格雷森。_**

    布魯斯一定聽到他的哭腔了，因為他的手指愣了一下。下一秒，迪克頭上的壓力頓時不見，迪克感到新鮮的空氣灌向他，陽光刺得他眼睛幾乎張不開來。沒有棉被遮住他的臉，布魯斯又是平視他的姿勢，迪克只好別開頭避開布魯斯的視線。

    迪克想像布魯斯面無表情的怒目，他等著，內心忐忑不安。他繃緊每一個神經不讓情緒繼續失控，尤其是讓嘴巴閉得緊緊，他很確定再開口一次他連現在的表面功夫都無法維持。

    如果布魯斯說不需要怎麼辦？迪克不是笨蛋，他知道為什麼布魯斯收留他，在數個理由中沒有一個是因為布魯斯需要迪克，需要的人反而是他。

    遲遲得不到布魯斯回覆，迪克的心盪到了谷底，臉幾乎快垮了下來。正當迪克數落著他每個犯下的錯誤時，一陣暖流從他的右手傳來，他往下看，看見布魯斯的手包住他的手。

    **_布魯斯的手好大。_** 迪克看著布魯斯握緊他的手，完全將他的手包覆起來。不明白這是什麼意思，他望向布魯斯的眼睛，想要開口問，然而布魯斯的下一個動作讓他把話吞回去。

    布魯斯帶著他們的手來到迪克的左胸膛，眼神十分專注，卻又帶著一絲柔和，迪克不記得他看過這樣的布魯斯。 ** _這是什麼意思？_** 過了幾秒，布魯斯將他們的手移動他自己的胸膛，他們之間的距離不過三十公分，時間卻感覺過了很久。

    布魯斯的動作很輕，很溫柔，他身後的光讓迪克有種奇怪的錯覺，宛如一場神聖的儀式，沒有任何人能夠玷汙這一刻。布魯斯微微加重了手的壓力，注視著迪克的眼睛，露出淺淺的笑容。

    這兩週存在迪克內心中的恐懼、不安、悲傷在這一瞬間消逝得無影無蹤，取而代之的，是安心與平靜。

    **_就像魔法一樣。_** 迪克恍惚地想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「阿爾弗雷德，我是認真的！如果布魯斯再不把他的心思放回哥譚，阿卡漢瘋人院又有一堆壞蛋跑出來！」迪克高舉雙手，在空中大肆揮舞。

    迪克此時正大肆發表他的看法，給他唯一的觀眾—阿爾弗雷德—聽，他坐在廚房的桌子上，雙腳在底下激動地晃啊晃的。

    蝙蝠俠已經整整二十一天沒在犯罪發生時送罪犯進監牢，二十一天！蝙蝠俠標誌的燈光在空中閃耀了一整個晚上蝙蝠俠還是沒有現身。就算迪克有多麼渴望衝出蝙蝠洞，解救那些受苦的人們，但蝙蝠俠的規矩很清楚：『沒有蝙蝠俠，就沒有羅賓。』，要是他違背了，他很確定他這輩子就別想再穿上羅賓制服了，特別是在他才剛結束禁足不久，最好別挑戰布魯斯的底線。

    這是哥譚罪犯自從蝙蝠俠出現後最輕鬆快樂的二十一天，而這一切都要感謝最近環繞在布魯斯身邊的女人—安娜‧瓊斯。迪克不喜歡她，一點都不喜歡，那女人有著全世界最狡詐的笑容，可布魯斯喜歡。

    布魯斯最近總是跟安娜出門，作為一個花花公子，他跟安娜約會的頻率過高，也過於專一，這對隱瞞蝙蝠俠身分可一點都沒有助益，但布魯斯像是被鬼遮眼一樣—是的，他就是要這麼說，阿爾弗雷德不能用教養來逼他屈服—像狗一樣瘋狂追求安娜，狗仔拍到布魯斯送了九十九朵玫瑰花給她就是最好的證據。布魯斯越來越少出現在這個家裡，好幾個夜晚之後他才會帶著布魯斯式的笑意回來。迪克在這四十天內只跟布魯斯說了不到五十句話，並且，“早安”與“晚上好”佔了二分之一。

    媒體已經注意到蝙蝠俠的異常，開始出現“蝙蝠俠死了”的傳聞，或許罪犯們也籌備在街頭上開趴慶祝。。

    這可嚴重了。

    「迪克少爺，我想您不需要太過擔心。」阿爾弗雷德彬彬有禮地回覆道，手中清理碗盤的動作絲毫沒有受到影響「我向您保證布魯斯少爺很快就會回到他的“工作崗位”。」

    只有阿爾弗雷德能夠在說話的同時把嘆息表達得這麼好，迪克從對方的口氣中聽出失望，忽然覺得有些不安。

    「我只是擔心蝙蝠俠…我不是擔心我會…他不想要…不是我不希望布魯斯快樂，我只是擔心他不做蝙蝠俠，哥譚怎麼辦？還有那麼多罪犯，哥譚需要他，戈登局長也需要蝙蝠俠…」迪克停頓，注意到他說的話有多麼自私，不免臉紅「好吧…我想羅賓一個人也做得來，如果布魯斯想要結婚，高掛蝙蝠俠制服什麼的，這也是好事，我想。我可以等長大後再穿他的制服去打擊犯罪…」他的聲音越來越小。

    布魯斯快樂得像個傻子一樣笑，迪克怎能抱怨呢？

    **_可我們是搭檔，搭檔不會拋棄對方。_**

他們搭檔兩年了，全哥譚都知道哥譚不再是蝙蝠俠一個人的城市了，而是蝙蝠俠與羅賓，甚至有人用“活力雙雕”稱呼他們，他們是最好的搭檔。布魯斯不能半途放棄，不能就這樣拋棄他。

    **_布魯斯很快樂。_** 迪克強迫自己這樣想。布魯斯很幸福，他看得出來，布魯斯從來沒這麼快樂過，迪克最接近的也只看過他淺笑，布魯斯跟安娜在一起的時候會大笑，像是另外一個人似的。

**_布魯斯很快樂。_ **

    如果布魯斯決定如此，羅賓必須尊重他。他希望布魯斯不會阻止他繼續打擊犯罪，他當羅賓已經兩年了，他可以照顧好自己，他也知道如何訓練自己，他不用蝙蝠俠看照他。

    「年輕人，你不能獨自面對犯罪。」阿爾弗雷德給了他一個警告的眼神，一種“你敢膽擁有那種想法”的眼光。

    「我沒有。」迪克撒謊。

    阿爾弗雷德挑起眉頭。

    「我可以照顧自己！」

    「您背後的傷口以及手肘的疤痕恐怕不贊同您的說法，迪克少爺。據我記憶所言，這是發生在一個月前的事。」

    **_還是在蝙蝠俠的看護下。_** 迪克收到阿爾弗雷德沒說出口的暗示。迪克發現阿爾弗雷德說得很有道理，他討厭阿爾弗雷德很有道理，這代表他沒辦法反駁他。

    「…可是我不知道除了羅賓我還能幹嘛…如果布魯斯—」

    「迪克少爺，我相信布魯斯少爺不這麼想的。」阿爾弗雷德溫順地打斷他。

    迪克沒有回應他，他無法完全相信阿爾弗雷德，但他也不想讓管家擔心，這一週以來阿爾弗雷德不知安撫過幾次他的焦慮。

    沒必要再增加阿爾弗雷德的工作。

    阿爾弗雷德將最後的碗盤放進上層櫃子，輕輕地關上櫃子的門後，他面向迪克。

    「現在，迪克少爺，該是您—」

    在他完成句子前，大廳傳來大門開啟的聲音。迪克一向很好奇為什麼討厭吵雜的布魯斯還沒改善門的問題，那道門每次移動都發出不可忽略的吱吱聲。

    「布魯斯回來了！」

     迪克跳下桌子，衝出廚房。

    **_終於！四天了！_** 四天沒看到布魯斯，迪克快要以為布魯斯忘記他們了。他以最快的速度在走廊上奔跑，沒幾步就來到大廳，他看見布魯斯站在大門邊。沒有安娜，好兆頭。迪克利用樓梯的扶手當作溜滑梯般滑下一樓，他在快到扶手尾端時用手撐起身體，讓他把自己拋向空中，最後安穩地定足在布魯斯面前。

    「嗨，布魯斯。」迪克露出大大的笑容。

    「發生什麼事了？」布魯斯—仍舊是原來的布魯斯—雖然沒有流露出太多情感，但是感覺得出他對迪克的異常興奮感到不解。

    噢喔—他們這麼久沒見了，布魯斯卻打算把這當作問候語？認真的嗎？

    「布魯斯少爺，歡迎回來。」阿爾弗雷德出現在二樓的樓梯，優雅地踏著他的腳步走下階梯。

    「我回來了，有發生什麼大事嗎？」布魯斯一邊脫下他的大衣，一邊問道。

    「您不在的期間，盧修斯留下他的電話留言，他說無法聯絡得到您；西恩企業想跟您討論合併案，預約了您下禮拜一的時間；雙面人前三天越獄，但是昨天已經歸捕到案；迪克少爺在這幾天吃了超出規定的糖分，我想他需要節制。除此之外，一切都很好，布魯斯少爺。」阿爾弗雷德說。

    「嘿！那可是萬聖節耶！」迪克大聲抗議。

    「知道了。」布魯斯似乎不在意這些事情，公式化地記下阿爾弗雷德說的。

    煩躁感又回到迪克的心上，布魯斯沒對他的飲食有所評論，這代表他不再在乎迪克了嗎？又或者，安娜重要到佔據了他整個心思，沒有任何空間再給他和阿爾弗雷德了嗎？

    阿爾弗雷德接過布魯斯給他的大衣，輕拍掉大衣上的塵土，才把大衣擱在他的手臂上。

    「我應該將它掛起來，它需要刷毛。您這次玩得挺兇的，先生。」阿爾弗雷德輕聲道，並且邁開他的步伐，在他離開前，他繼續說「喔，布魯斯少爺，現在這個時間是迪克少爺的上床時間，也許您可以陪迪克少爺上樓，幫忙他著裝他的睡衣？我把它們放在床鋪上了。」阿爾弗雷德建議道，聽起來更像是命令。

    在布魯斯可以回覆前，阿爾弗雷德已經背向著他們，他的背影隱隱散發出安靜的怒火。

    「…我們走吧。」

    「…好。」

    他們一同走上樓梯，迪克的房間在走道左手邊的第四個房間，這是他自己選擇的，他想要離布魯斯的房間近點。一路上，他們都沒有說話，一方面迪克是被阿爾弗雷德震懾到，另一方面因為是他的煩躁還沒失散。

    布魯斯打開迪克的房門，讓迪克先進去。迪克的房間相較於其他房間不大，但對來自馬戲團的迪克來說已經很奢華了，衣服與書籍整齊地放回衣櫥與書櫃，電動遊戲與器材也被捆起來放進電視旁的小櫃子裡，讓房間看起來更寬廣。

    迪克安靜地脫下他身上的制服，抓起床上的衣服將手套進去，布魯斯本來想幫他扣衣服的鈕扣，但迪克推開他的手，於是布魯斯只能在迪克穿好睡衣後，拉平他的睡衣。

    迪克爬上床，布魯斯僅僅是站在一旁看著迪克拍打枕頭，鑽進被窩裡。

    「你需要留燈嗎？」布魯斯忽然突兀地問。

     迪克停下他試圖找到舒服姿勢的身體，一臉疑惑地看布魯斯。布魯斯從沒問他這個問題，他知道迪克並不怕黑，為什麼布魯斯要問他顯而易見的問題呢？

    顯然，布魯斯也這麼覺得，他發現迪克的反應後，尷尬地抹了他的下巴。

    「我只是—」

    「你愛我嗎？」迪克脫口而出，他聽到自己的聲音後才注意到他問了什麼。

    布魯斯眼睛微微睜大，可能對於迪克的問題感到訝異，可能他不知道如何回答他而感到驚慌。雖然他們搭檔有整整兩年了，迪克還是無法正確解讀布魯斯。

    迪克不安地看著他的監護人，問出口的瞬間他就後悔了，他知道布魯斯愛他，沒有人會對他不愛的人這麼好，可他內心仍然有一小角存在著恐懼—真的嗎？他的心問。   

    「我…不用回答那個。」迪克快速說道，將被子拉到他的頭上，希望布魯斯拋下這個話題。

    **_白癡。白癡。白癡。停止像個嬰兒。_**

    迪克聽見布魯斯走遠的腳步聲，以及房門關起的聲音，不知道該高興還是難過。

    **_起碼他沒有說不愛。_** 迪克安慰自己，他把棉被拉回至肩膀，在看到布魯斯站在他床邊時心臟不禁漏了一拍，布魯斯真的該學學該是蝙蝠俠就是蝙蝠俠，該是布魯斯就是布魯斯了。

    布魯斯彎下腰，側坐在迪克的右邊，床微微凹陷下去，迪克稍微移了點空間給布魯斯。

    布魯斯有些猶豫地伸出他的左手，牽起迪克掩蓋在棉被底下的右手。他的溫度微低，迪克想要握緊他的手，讓他暖和，但布魯斯搶在他之前微微鬆開他的手，再用他的大手埢起迪克的。

    迪克眨眨眼，懵懵懂懂地知道布魯斯的下一步，布魯斯的神情就跟一年前他為他做的一樣謹慎、專注。當他這麼做時，他的眼角總是帶著柔和，眉頭也不再深鎖。

    布魯斯緩慢地移動他們的手，把他們放到迪克的胸膛上。迪克平躺著，感受到兩人的重量，他閉上眼，記住這份重量，以及他們呼吸的頻率。沒多久，他們的手就像他記憶中的一樣，來到了布魯斯的胸膛，迪克觸摸到平滑材質的西裝。

    自上次之後，迪克就拚了命地想找出這個動作的意義，每當他問起布魯斯，長者往往找了個理由打發他去做別的事情，他討厭被蒙在鼓裡的感覺，於是他趁布魯斯不在的時候進他的房間，翻遍他書房的書，聽遍所有的黑膠唱片，甚至連布魯斯沒拿走的公文也看得仔細，但還是沒找到半點有用的線索。

    這一定有什麼含意，迪克只是還沒發現而已。

    迪克睜開眼，望向布魯斯的雙眼。他不知道這一切代表什麼，可他隱約感覺得到它們對布魯斯的意義。

    也許這就夠了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    這是一次失敗的任務，蝙蝠俠的失敗。

    夜翼來到蝙蝠洞時，布魯斯封鎖了整個蝙蝠洞的系統，但這不成問題，僅僅五分鐘他就駭進系統內恢復電梯的電力。

    當英雄不總是代表能夠拯救所有人，無論是再強大，再深思熟慮，他們都必須面對失敗。他們不必做錯，就能夠造成不可挽回的下場。這個道理在蝙蝠俠身上亦然，但他們很早就學會從中學習，並在下一次中，做得更好。他們不會讓失敗成為他們的阻礙。

    這就是為什麼夜翼不懂蝙蝠俠封閉自我的原因。沒有錯，蝙蝠俠判斷錯誤，沒能救出那一大樓的人，還讓該為這付出代價的人跑了，但布魯斯不用沮喪到連續一個禮拜不讓其他人靠近的程度。

    如果不是阿爾弗雷德在電話中的語氣太過擔憂，迪克沒打算在近期叨擾蝙蝠俠，布魯海德文有更多案件需要他解決，泰坦有更多問題需要他處理，可根據阿爾弗雷德與提姆的說法，布魯斯現在需要他。

    天知道他們所謂的需要是什麼意思，迪克還是來了。然後，他們來到這裡。

    「為什麼你總是這麼做？把所有關心你的人推開，把所有想要幫你的人轟出你的世界？」夜翼焦躁地將頭髮往後梳「你就不能這麼一次，一次就好，放下你那該死的尊嚴！」

    蝙蝠俠沒有理會他，繃緊著身體，繼續操作電腦。

    他們這樣的交流已經連續差不多三個小時了，迪克要求布魯斯坦承，而後者說什麼也不肯回覆他，就好像迪克不在那裡。不管迪克用什麼方法，說了什麼，蝙蝠俠依舊盯著螢幕，敲打著鍵盤。

    蝙蝠俠唯一一次的開口，是跟電腦對話，迪克快抓狂了。

    「該死，布魯斯，回答我！」他壓抑住抓住蝙蝠俠肩膀的衝動，記得上一次他失控的結果。

    他們最近似乎沒辦法平靜的對話超過十分鐘，最後都會發展成爭執，如果氣氛再火爆一點，他們不畏懼對彼此動手。迪克已經不記得他們實際上在吵什麼，只記得那種無力，在每一次爭吵再起時佈滿全身。

    距離上一次他們彼此比肩作戰感覺上是非常久遠的事情了，他十八歲，或者十九歲—夠久了。

    用傷害對方的方式來進行溝通，就像是他們唯一的交流，只是他們得到的，不會是更坦白的他們，只剩下滿身傷痕。迪克有時想，他們的牽絆究竟是連結了彼此，還是把彼此推得更開。

    迪克漸漸學會從他們爭吵中得到教訓，他絞盡腦汁地想找出一條不使用暴力，或對著對方怒吼也能達到目的的道路。有的時候，他可以成功地讓蝙蝠俠同意他的看法，但更多的時候，他只能期待奇蹟發生。

    他默數三秒，一、二、三—他抬頭，卻只能望見蝙蝠俠給他的背影，冰冷地拒絕迪克願意給予的。

    「布魯斯…」在短暫沉默後，迪克艱澀地出聲，感受到喉嚨的灼熱。

     疲憊感攀爬，從他的腳底開始，宛如一股重壓將他往下拉。他想要放聲大笑，嘲笑布魯斯自以為的慈悲，和自私的防備；又或者，他想要竭力心嘶地大吼，將痛苦、憤怒、委屈全部釋放，不再保留。

_**我們怎麼走到這一步的？**_

    布魯斯離他好遠，視線忽然變得模糊。

    鐘乳石的水滴無聲地落下，濺起小小的水花。迪克以前很喜歡看著水滴墜落，在布魯斯忙著工作而他只能娛樂自己時，數著水落下的次數，計算起究竟要多少水才能將蝙蝠洞淹沒—如果水潮不退，水滴滴落規律不變，再兩千四百萬又一千零六滴會灌滿整個蝙蝠洞，這是他當初的答案。

    長大後，蝙蝠洞的牆壁多了更多坑疤，蝙蝠車多了好幾台，布魯斯建造了其他平台，盧修斯發明了新的工具、機器人，阿爾弗雷德堅持放置暖爐—迪克覺得自己有必要對那個答案做修正，只是他變得忙碌，不再有時間計算水滴的速度、蝙蝠洞的實際空間，他的答案一直停留在十三歲時寫在便條紙上的數字。

    之後，迪克離開了，他再也沒有機會更改。

    「你有多愛我？」迪克問，他聽見他破碎、微小的聲音。

    他感覺自己又回到幼時，他在玻璃櫃的倒影中彷彿看見了九歲的自己，那個在蝙蝠俠身後吞下淚水，等待布魯斯讓一切好轉的孩子。然而他的理智清楚地告訴他，他不再是那個孩子了，布魯斯再也不會對羅賓或是迪克‧格雷森放下他的執著，退讓他的堅持。

    不再是了。

   **_我累了，布魯斯。_**

    他不知道布魯斯是否感受到了，他已厭倦於他們不間斷的爭吵，疲倦於布魯斯每一次建起的高牆，疲憊於布魯斯的背影。

    他不知道布魯斯究竟要什麼—不，他知道布魯斯要什麼，布魯斯他媽的想迪克滾開，他媽的留他一個人，可迪克不會讓他這麼做，他做不到放棄。那不是他，他不能。

    可他累了，他好累。他好想就這樣轉身離開。

    什麼時候才會停止？迪克低下了他的頭，不再說話。

    **_再三十秒，我就離開。_** 迪克想。像是救命稻草般抓著最後的希望。 ** _再一分鐘，拜託，布魯斯，別讓我放棄，別逼我離開。我不想。_**

    在一分鐘又十五秒時，他聽見了沉重的腳步聲，迪克沒有勇氣抬起頭，他承受不了再一次的失望。他祈禱，看見影子向他靠近，最後停在他的面前。

    迪克將頭抬起，驚訝地發現蝙蝠俠脫下了他的面罩，而布魯斯的表情不再那樣寒冷，他彷彿看到一絲柔光在布魯斯的眼角裡。

    迪克安靜地望著他，一股希望在他身體裡流動。他以前看過這個表情，不多，但它象徵了布魯斯的某種妥協。

    布魯斯小心翼翼地撈起迪克的右手，將他的右拳頭包裹在他的左手之中，即使迪克已經長大了，布魯斯的手仍舊大得能夠將他的手給包圍住，這種想法給了他安全感。夜翼應該為此感到羞愧，可迪克不在乎。

    布魯斯輕輕地將兩人的手放到迪克的左胸膛，停留了幾秒，然後再移動到他的左胸膛上。良久，迪克彷彿聽見了他們兩人的心跳聲慢慢地趨於一致。

    水滴聲落下。

    **_他還記得。_**

    布魯斯很久沒這麼做了，那是他在迪克小時候不安，或是憤怒時會做的動作。當迪克成為夜翼之後，布魯斯就不再這麼做了。迪克以為那是因為布魯斯認為他年紀年長到不應該還需要安慰，又或者布魯斯早已遺忘。

    但他記得。

    布魯斯記得。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    「你知道…其實我從來不懂那是什麼意思。」迪克搖搖晃晃地舉起玻璃杯，一口吞下葡萄酒。

    阿爾弗雷德早早就先去歇息了，書房裡只有布魯斯與迪克，他們分別坐在不同的沙發上，布魯斯坐在個人座，迪克則是霸占了整張長條沙發。月光從窗外穿透薄薄的窗簾，將屋內的影子撒落在地上，彼此聯繫、穿叉。阿爾弗雷德三天前修好的鐘擺低沉地來回晃動，幾乎將迪克吞嚥聲蓋過。

    今晚，是自布魯斯“死亡”後，返回韋恩莊園的後幾個夜晚。提姆跟達米安都不在莊園裡，兩人都去找他們各自的朋友，只剩下他、迪克與阿爾弗雷德，而迪克認為這是慶祝的好時機，慫恿布魯斯跟他一起買醉。

    是，但迪克只懂買醉，不懂品酒。看著迪克暴殄天物，布魯斯嘆了一口氣。他不該拿1945年代的好酒給迪克喝的。

    迪克完全不懂欣賞美酒，對他來說啤酒與葡萄酒的差別，僅僅在於酒苦澀的味道與難嚥下的程度，布魯斯有時會忘記這件事，他們不常像現在這樣單純飲酒，大多時候，迪克只是看他喝，一臉不可置信又敬重的樣子，布魯斯從來沒問他為什麼。

    沒有得到回覆，迪克醉醺醺地撐起頭看向布魯斯，似乎想確認布魯斯還在不在，臉上困惑的表情一覽無遺。

    **_他醉了。_** 布魯斯又嘆了一口氣，等待已經微醉的年輕人繼續，知道迪克沒有多久就會自己說下去。這麼多年來，他用沉默鼓勵對話，迪克懂他。

    「那個手勢…」迪克開口的同時又倒回沙發，他含糊地說道「那個你會抓著我的手，把它們放在我胸膛後，又放到你胸膛的那個動作—我到現在還是沒找到答案，這手勢真正的意思。」

    「你，在我做這些動作時，就冷靜下來了。」布魯斯瞥向迪克。相較於質疑迪克如果不懂其中含意為什麼還輕易地接受，陳述一個客觀的事實要容易多了。

    「我知道那個手勢很重要，當你…當你這麼做時，你總是看起來很—那該怎麼形容，很神聖？很莊重？我不知道…可是我感覺得出來這對你…這一定是你用來表示愛的方法—我從很小的時候就知道了。可是我不懂他真正的意思。」忽然間，他輕笑「還是其實那些動作沒有任何意義，只是你不知道該怎麼安撫我，只好胡亂做出一連串毫無意義的動作？」

    布魯斯思索著怎麼回答迪克。他如果說『是』，就表示他說謊，迪克也不會相信；說『不是』，迪克就會巴著他問其中完整的意涵。平常的迪克已經非常纏人了，喝醉酒的迪克只會更加誓不甘休。

    布魯斯對告訴迪克那含意的想法意願不高，即便他有多渴望他身邊的朋友、家人明白他們對他的意義，他仍然難以像迪克那樣輕易地表達感情。很多人認為布魯斯不關心，不明白他沒說出口的話，但迪克不需要布魯斯親言證實也能理解他，在傑森當羅賓時是如此，在布魯斯需要幫忙時是如此，他本來期望迪克在這件事上也是如此。

    然而，也許他需要真的說出口，讓迪克知道它的份量。迪克往往低估了自己，一直都是。

    「它來自一部喜劇。」布魯斯說。

    「噢—什麼電影？」迪克揉著他的眼睛，努力想讓自己保持清醒「等一下，你什麼時候開始看起喜劇了？」他痴痴地笑了起來。

    **_他不記得了？_** 布魯斯看著迪克傻笑，雜夾著惱怒與滿意的情緒，惱怒於迪克的健忘，滿意於迪克的好心情。人不該同時存在兩種矛盾的感情，這只會讓他們的頭腦產生爆炸性的困擾。

    「《偷穿高跟鞋》。」

    忽略掉他不合理的情緒，布魯斯道出電影的名字，趕在迪克說出另一句嘲諷他的話前轉移他的思緒。

    「《偷穿高跟鞋》？哇你是真的看過喜劇對不對？」迪克停止了笑聲，但臉上還是止不住的微笑「我好像有…看過這部，它是在講兩個姊妹對吧？我記得…她們合不來，互相厭惡，最後她們…她們…嘿，我想不起來了。」

    迪克皺著眉，眼神一下往下墜，一下往上飄，這是他思考的習慣，迪克從沒真正學會靜下，就算在思考時也是一樣。

    **_我早該猜到。_** 那是多年前的事情了，迪克那時又小，一時興起的念頭自然不會在他記憶中留下太深刻的印象，他不記得也很合情合理，布魯斯不該感到意外。 ** _這次不能算在他的帳上。_**

    「你沒錯，是那部。」布魯斯說，仁慈地給了肯定。

    「喔…那那些動作跟這部電影這兩者之間有什麼關係？」

    「……」

    布魯斯霎然感到口乾舌燥，他輕酌了一小口酒，打算先潤清他的喉嚨，然而迪克等不了這麼久。

    「拜託，布魯斯，我已經醉了，等我醒來就不會記得今晚你說過的話！」迪克誇張地用他的右手擺出一個不明的手勢。

    「……不，我不是…」布魯斯皺眉，停下，再開口，但旁懸在他心中多年的話卻怎樣都無法說出口。

    **_你做得到，這完全沒有難度，只要說出來。_** 布魯斯告訴自己。這麼多年來，他將很多感情藏在心中，他不是不知道如何表達，他只是—需要點契機。他以前成功過，不需要如此慌張。

    他以前是怎麼做到的？

    他內心的蝙蝠俠對著他冷笑，不屑他的慌亂。蝙蝠俠應該要擁有冷靜地能夠解決一切危機的沉著，而不是像布魯西的女人們般扭捏。

    **_你只需要說。_** 布魯斯再次告訴自己。

    然而，布魯斯只是將酒杯靠近他的嘴角，大口喝下葡萄酒。現在他沒資格說迪克浪費了，阿爾弗雷德會很吃驚的。

    「我還在醒著，沒有被酒蟲打敗～」迪克輕佻的語氣像是他在詠唱歌，哼哼唱唱地喝下一整杯酒。他的心情很好，自布魯斯回來後就沒見過他這麼快活，他想念迪克的笑聲。

    蝙蝠俠冷哼，布魯斯無視他。他可以下次再嘗試看看，迪克醉了，即便他告訴他，迪克也不會記得，如果他只有一次機會，他希望迪克記得。

    「我們明天再討論這個。」

    「喔—你明知道我明天就不記得了，你連一點幻想的機會都不給我—」迪克噘起嘴，對布魯斯的回答很不滿意。

    「我們明天再討論。」布魯斯重申。

    「你不能命令我！我—已—經—二—十—八—歲—」

    「你住在韋恩家，喝韋恩家的酒，吃韋恩家的食物，躺在韋恩家的沙發，你就得遵守韋恩家的家規。」

    「什麼時候韋恩家的家規是聽從布魯斯‧韋恩的話？」

    「從你住進來那刻開始。」

    這句話彷彿成了導火線，因為迪克開始高聲大叫。

    「不講理！霸道！獨裁！禿子—！」

    迪克開始像孩子一樣扯著喉嚨大喊，他臉紅面斥，手指指向布魯斯把所有想得到的辭彙都丟到布魯斯上。

    **_老天，他喝了多少？_** 布魯斯檢查被迪克抱著的酒瓶，發現裡頭只剩下些許的分量，而布魯斯在這個夜晚裡不過小酌了半杯而已。

    「迪克，你醉了。」布魯斯豪不猶豫地拿開迪克懷裡的酒瓶與手中的酒杯，後者還試圖想要搶回來。

    「是啊，你還是該死的美國總統呢！」

    絕對醉了，他確信迪克早晨醒來會有頭痛與嘔吐等著他。

    「夠了，你在弄懂自己酒量前，都不准再喝了。」布魯斯把迪克推回沙發。也許這時候是呼喚阿爾弗雷德的時候「現在，睡覺，夜翼。」他改用蝙蝠俠的語氣說道。

    迪克出乎意料地沒有反抗，布魯斯慶幸即便迪克不再穿夜翼的制服，服從蝙蝠俠的命令仍然是他的本能。他看著迪克放鬆了身子，閉上眼。

    「我的獎賞在那？」在布魯斯尋找毯子時，迪克忽然睜開眼問道。

    「什麼？」布魯斯往下看迪克。

    「我的獎賞。」迪克滿懷期待地說「我當蝙蝠俠的獎賞，你好難當你知道嗎？現在你回來了，我還是蝙蝠俠—所以，我的獎賞呢？」

    「我們明天再討論。」布魯斯嘆氣，他根本聽不懂迪克的胡言亂語。他感覺疲倦不已，迪克就是不肯給他們一個寧靜的片刻，每當布魯斯懷念起迪克的陪伴，迪克總能立刻打破它們的美好。

    「好吧。」迪克低咕道，又閉上了眼睛。

    布魯斯多等了幾秒，確定迪克是真的睡著了，才繼續找尋毯子。布魯斯沒有花多少時間就找到整齊地放在書櫃上的毯子，阿爾弗雷德肯定預測到了迪克會醉倒在這張沙發上，他的老朋友總是把一切都打點好。

    他將兩條毯子掛在他的左手臂上，刻意放輕腳步回到迪克身旁。

    在把毯子蓋到迪克身上前，他先調整好迪克的睡姿，輕輕地將迪克的頭放在柔軟的枕頭上。迪克輕微地抵抗布魯斯的動作，口中迷濛地說了幾句俄羅斯語。

    這一幕讓十幾年前的回憶湧現在布魯斯的腦海之中。他想起在他還年輕、迪克還年幼時的時光，迪克的笑聲在韋恩莊園迴盪，在每一個房間留下他的身影，最後累倒在任何一個能躺的地方。阿爾弗雷德會通知布魯斯迪克的位置，讓他把迪克抱回他的床上。

    宛如泛黃的照片。

    「我帶著你的心…」布魯斯喃喃道。

    布魯斯對迪克說這來自一部喜劇，但更精確的說法是，它是一首詩。

    **_我帶著你的心，我把它放在我的心裡，不曾遺棄。_** 布魯斯將他的手放在迪克的手之上，感受到對方的溫度。

    布魯斯記得每一個他們相處的日子。

    **_無論我前去何方，都有你相隨，我的一切因你而存在。_**

    布魯斯在心底默念，一次又一次。如同電影裡，女主角的妹妹對著她的姊姊朗誦詩詞。

    迪克並不知道，布魯斯有多麼厭惡喜劇，毫無道理的邏輯，毫無深度的劇情，圓滿的結局都只是一次次提醒著所有他失去的一切。太多的歡樂，太多的陽光，太多的希望—那些都是布魯斯承擔不起的罪惡，他的父母死了，他不該擁有快樂。天啊，別告訴他能。

    兩個槍聲，帶走了夜晚的溫度，他的世界傾然而倒，他感到自己在墜落，像無底洞般，無法止息。他不只一次想像，第三個槍響。

    他曾經認為他的人生就是如此了—孤獨、冰冷、絕望、黑暗。可最起碼，他可以守護這個城市，避免其他人遭受跟他一樣的命運。他不想要蝙蝠俠的人生，沒有人想，也沒有人應該。

    然後，迪克站在他面前，嚷嚷地讓人無法無視他的存在—像隻羅賓鳥，大聲唱歌，四處喧嘩。迪克的母親為他的兒子選了很相稱的匿名。

    他們同樣被父母死亡的噩夢給侵蝕，但迪克不曾讓黑暗擊倒他。布魯斯在他的父母死後就不再聽爵士樂，迪克卻仍然熱愛飛翔。

    **_我不畏懼命運，因為你就是我的命運。_**

    那一部喜劇是迪克在九歲時逼迫布魯斯跟他一起看的，他堅持他們應該至少看一部喜劇，原因是如果街上出現熱愛喜劇的瘋子殺手，他們可以跟他聊喜劇放下他的戒備。布魯斯想要指出他的理論有多麼荒謬，以及漏洞百出，但阿爾弗雷德提醒他，迪克只是想要跟他一起看喜劇罷了。

    他不知道為什麼迪克要挑這部電影，電影不到一半，迪克就睡著了，布魯斯完全能夠理解，了無新意的劇情讓他幾乎猜完電影的走向，他之所以看完整部電影僅僅是因為迪克醒來後會問他劇情。到了片尾的婚禮，他聽見了那首詩。

    那是一部爛電影，布魯斯不打算改變他的評論，但那是一首好詩。

    那首詩讓他想起了迪克，無論在什麼時候，只要他朗誦，他就能感覺到迪克，就像是那男孩，那年輕人在他身邊。

    **_我不想要世界，因為你就是我的世界。_**

    最初，他想做迪克的監護人，是因為他從迪克無助的背影中看見了自己，他想幫助那個男孩，沒有人能夠理解那男孩那時的感受—悔恨、復仇—他不希望迪克被那些情緒給掩沒，不希望迪克踏向他的道路。布魯斯的人生中有阿爾弗雷德陪伴，以至於他還能有蝙蝠俠，他相當清楚沒有阿爾弗雷德他能走得多遠。

    布魯斯高傲地以為他能給予迪克另一個人生，就像阿爾弗雷德為他做的。但事實上，不是這樣的。布魯斯也許拯救了迪克的人生，可迪克拯救了他的靈魂。

    迪克給了他更多，更好—作為迪克‧格雷森，作為羅賓，他給了布魯斯在父母死後就不曾夢想的未來。

    布魯斯握緊迪克的手，將他們的手放在迪克的心口上，靜靜地聽著迪克的呼吸聲，感覺迪克的脈搏。

    二十五歲的那年，他遇見了迪克，而迪克找到了他，他們曾經形影不離，曾經天各一方，曾經若即若離。現在，在這一刻，他們都在這裡。

    **_我帶著你的心，和我的心放在一起。_**

    他想要告訴迪克，他就是那首詩。

 

 

 

 

 

     _我帶著你的心，我把它放在我的心裡，不曾遺棄。_

_無論我前去何方，都有你相隨，我的一切因你而存在。_

_我不畏懼命運，因為你就是我的命運。_

_我不想要世界，因為你就是我的世界，我的真誠。_

_你是月亮代表的一切，太陽總是為你而歌頌。_

_有一個埋藏在我內心深處沒有任何人知道的秘密：你是我生命之樹的根，它的芽，它的天，它的高度超出了我的靈魂所能希望的，心亦無法隱藏。而這正是讓繁星分離的奇蹟。_

_我帶著你的心，和我的心放在一起。_

 


End file.
